7th Grade Sucks
by animecraze11
Summary: Inuyasha moves to California from Japan and of course is really sad. What will happen to his relationship with Kagome? What horror awaits him at his new middle school? Read and find out. (but of course it'll be good because I'm there)
1. Default Chapter

**Moving**

Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshoumaru, packed the rest of their bags and put it by the front door. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad." Inuyasha's mom called out trying to cheer them up. "Mother. It's going to be hard since I won't have any friends there." I said. "Well...Just have a great last day of school then." Mom said as she put the china in a box carefully.

I watched as my brother as he drove off in his convertible mustang. _He won't have any problems_ _making friends. He's the most popular guy in High school. And me? I'm stuck in the 7th grade where nothing happens._ I sat on the coach waiting for my mom. After placing the last piece of china in the box, we left.

After the long silence I finally spoke. "Why are we moving?" I asked. "It's because that's where your grandmother is living." "Which one?" I asked. "The one on your father's side." I always wondered what my father looked like since he died when I was about 2 weeks old. Surly she would have a lot of pictures of him. I got out of the car and walked into the school building.

"Inuyasha!" A girl with black hair ran up. "Is it true? Are you really leaving Japan?" "Yeh." I said to her. "Come on Kagome lets get to class." "Okay." She said grumpily. I felt like the day was so long. At lunch I sat with my friends, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Akira. "You know it shouldn't be too bad seeing as you can visit." Akira said intelligently, as always. "Yeh, I guess."

I stumbled into the last class of the day carrying my books in my bag. "Inuyasha Tendou." Mrs. Tokishero called out. "Yes mam." "Please take your things and head for the office." I walked in the office trying to remember if I did something wrong. I reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. My mom was waiting for me in the room where the announcements are made.

"Let's go we have to catch a flight." My mom took some of the books from my hands and carried them out of the door. "Mom, don't we have to return the books?" "No. They're already pair for. I want you to study while we're on the plane." Mom said quickly. As we walked out in the hall, Kagome came out of the classroom with an envelope. "Mrs. Tendou wait!" Kagome yelled. "Here. This is Inuyasha's report card." Thank you very much." My mom said bowing like she did to the people she respected the most. "Kagome, remember you can always call me, so it's not like we're not going to be friends anymore." "I know. Well, I got to get back to class. Bye." I looked at her face for the last time. I saw tears run down her cheeks. I walked over to her and gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. She wiped her eyes and went back inside the classroom.

I started to form tears in my eyes in the thought of parting with her. But that hug would let her never forget about me.

We finally made it on the plane. My mom had taken the seat in front of me and my brother sat next to me listening to the new CD my mom gave him. After a few minutes the plane took off. I gazed out the window and thought about my new life in California. I fell asleep and landed on my brother's shoulder. He pushed me off of him and I fell out of my seat! He laughed only for me to climb back in my seat and hit him in the head.

We landed in California at 2:00 a.m. It was so foggy I fell down the steps and fell head first.

This is my longest fic ever! (Jumps on computer and breaks it. Opps! Shouts out to Dad, I didn't do it.) Well anyway... R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving

We arrived at my grandma's house at 3:00a.m in the morning. Sesshomaru walked out of the car holding the bags. My mom rang the door bell and a old lady with black hair opened the door.

"Hello, Tenshi-san" said the old woman. "And also to you, my grandchildren." She turned toward the living room and motioned us in.

I looked around at all the pictures and the wall and the tables. We walked in one of the rooms and saw 2 bump beds, each on the sides of the room, and a boy about the age of seven playing Playstation2.

"This is where you children will sleep." she said She walked across the hall to a room with a master bed in it. "You, Tenshi, will be sleeping here."

Sesshomaru and I were told to get all the things out of the car. We opened the door to the car and he carefully grabbed mom's china out of the front seat.

"Sesshomaru, when are we starting school?" I asked as I took the luggage out of the trunk. "Tomorrow." He said in a very bored voice. "Grandma enrolled us at the nearest school." We finally brought the all the things in the car into the house and sat on the living room floor. "You two go to bed it's late and you have school tomorrow." "Shinto! Turn off the game." She yelled.

I was guessing the boy we saw earlier was Shinto. We changed our clothes and went to bed I got the top bunk and Sesshomaru had the bottom. The boy had his own bunk so he chose to sleep on top.

I know all of you think this story sucks and that sort but look, I like my stories and I think they are really good.


End file.
